A Grandmother's Heart
by FrednGeorgeFanGirl
Summary: -"He looks just like George" said Angelina fondly. The birth of Fred Weasley Jr. through the eyes of his grandmother, Molly Weasley. Written for Re-Fredding Day! Lots and lots of fluff, with a little Fred-angst.


A/N: Written for Re-Fredding Day! (May 9th, as started by thestarhorse I believe her name is with the story "Fox Ears" which is in my favorites. It's excellent. This is what I think would have been Molly Weasley's point of view of her grandson Fred Jr's birth.

I don't own Harry Potter, characters in Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related.

0o0o0oo0

It was nearly six a.m., and Molly Weasley was awake as usual.

She had always woken up early, often by the sound of crying babies that needed feeding or by the sound of little feet jumping on her and Arthur's bed demanding breakfast.

These days, there were no more children living in the Burrow. They had moved out, to start lives and families of their own.

Molly and Arthur had however, been blessed with four beautiful grandchildren so far that came over often, filling the space in the Burrow that was meant to be filled with children laughing and playing.

Molly sat at the small wooden table, peacefully drinking her breakfast tea while Arthur was still asleep when she got the Owl.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Angelina had the baby! He's perfect._

_We want you two to be the first to meet him._

_Come to St. Mungo's Maternity Ward a.s.a.p._

_Love, George _

Molly squealed in delight. Her and Arthur's fifth grandchild! Angelina had been late for almost a week and Molly was anxiously waiting to meet the baby, _George's _baby. For a while after Fred's death, Molly didn't know if George would ever be okay, much less settle down and have a family. Angelina had really been able to turn his life around and even almost make him whole again.

"Molly, what's going on? " asked a bleary-eyed Arthur as he descended the stairs.

Molly couldn't answer. Her eyes were still on George's note, staring at the word _he. _A boy. Molly's eyes filled with tears of joy as she turned to Arthur.

"The baby's here. George has a _son!"_

Arthur's face lit up as he ran forward and pulled Molly into a rib-cracking hug, swinging her around.

"A son", he kept repeating. Molly knew what he was feeling. It seemed like just yesterday that she and Arthur had brought George into the world, and now he was doing the very same thing.

In the midst of all the excitement, Molly could not help but think of her dear,sweet Fred and how he would have loved to see this day. Molly thought about Fred everyday and cried about him often at night, and she knew Arthur did the same.

Arthur let Molly go and frantically grabbed their cloaks.

"Let's go then! I want to meet my grandson!" he said, giving Molly a kiss on the cheek.

Within minutes, they were running up to the receptionist's desk in the maternity ward of St. Mungo's, but there was no need. George ran into the lobby as soon as they arrived and gave them both hugs.

George looked exhausted and overwhelmed, but the happiest Molly had seen her son for a long time. She knew he was a grown man with a baby now, but she couldn't help but think that he still looked like a little boy.

"Congratulations George", said Arthur clapping him gently on the shoulder, "How is he?"

"Great, just great. He's amazing. Come on, I'll show you to the room." said George all in one breath.

George slowly opened the stark-white door to Angelina's delivery room. They saw Angelina sitting up in bed, looking exhausted and sweaty, but glowing. She had a tiny blue bundle in her arms.

The new mother looked up as soon as she heard the door close and Molly squeal, as they gathered around the bed.

"Hi Molly, Arthur" Angelina said brightly, as Arthur reached down to give her a one armed hug and Molly kissed her on the cheek.

George carefully picked up his son from Angelina's arms and gently placed him in Molly's. Arthur beamed at the little boy over her shoulder.

Molly smiled tearfully down at the baby she was cradling. He was absolutely beautiful; he had a little scrunched up face and a tiny pink fist popping out of the blanket bundle.

Molly lifted his little blue hat so she could kiss the top of his head and gasped.

"He has red hair!" Molly exclaimed.

"We know", said George laughing, "We were surprised too, we thought he was definitely going to look like Angelina, you know because of genes, but I guess my genes are stronger than we thought."

"I think he was meant to look like his Daddy" said Angelina, smiling.

It suddenly dawned on Molly that she didn't know her grandson's name yet, or rather she _thought _she knew, but didn't want to be disappointed or upset if she was wrong.

"Dears, what's his…-?"

George and Angelina glanced at each other and she nodded at him to tell his parents. George hesitated for a moment and then grinned and looked up at Molly and Arthur from the edge of Angelina's bed where he was sitting.

"His name is Fred", said George.

"Oh!" said Molly, tearing up so much that she had to hand the baby to Arthur, who also looked on the verge of tears.

George leapt up and wrapped his mother in a huge hug.

"We couldn't imagine naming him anything else." George whispered into his mother's ear.

"I know, I think it's absolutely perfect. He's so beautiful, and I'm so happy for you two, darling." said Molly, squeezing her son.

No one could ever replace the son she had lost, but she felt as though the birth of this little baby would allow them to keep Fred in their hearts forever, never to be forgotten. Although Molly would never admit it because she loved all of her grandchildren equally, but this grandchild would always have a special place in her heart. She would be able to remember her son not for the way that he died, but for the life he lived.

George let go of his mother and gazed down at his son, now sleeping in his granddad's arms.

"Yep, Fred Thomas Weasley Jr." said George, "We decided to keep it Fred, not Frederick because that was his name, no one called him Frederick, and then Thomas after Angelina's dad.

George stared at his son. "He's a keeper" he muttered.

Fred Jr. started to cry and Arthur handed him back to his Mum.

"He looks just like George." Angelina commented fondly.

"No", George said, "He looks like Fred."

0o0o0oo0

A/N: so it wasn't a complete re-fredding, but I think it's the best they could have gotten after the war, don't you? By the way, I'm releasing this now because I can't wait, but it was supposed to go up on May 9th.

Reviews would be absolutely lovely and are encouraged. For Fred?


End file.
